


The Next Step

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anniversary, Cisco and Caitlin become parents, Dates, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: On their anniversary, Caitlin discusses becoming a parent with Cisco.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 20
Kudos: 19





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenna_Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenna_Nicole/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JENNA! <3

Cisco twirled his keys around his finger, waiting. 

“I know! I know!” Caitlin huffed, running back to the bedroom to change her shoes. 

“It’s raining,” he called out after her, in case she was thinking of going for her open-toed gold ones. He’d gladly hold an umbrella over her head all evening but if he heard a complaint about stepping in a puddle because she chose the wrong stilettos he might not be able to stop himself from telling her _ I told you so. _

By the time Caitlin deemed herself ready to go, she nearly flew out the front door, clutch in hand. 

“Woah now, hold on!” Cisco grabbed her elbow, pulling her back in. She looked up at him oddly. “We have a reservation,” she said. 

Cisco trailed his hand along her arm to take her hand, letting himself really look at her. She had her hair in a rare braid, and wore a slimming black dress with red lipstick. “Yeah, in twenty minutes, but it only takes two for me to tell you how beautiful you are.” 

Caitlin flushed immediately, turning her cheek to let him press his lips against her skin. “Thank you,” she murmured, and let her hand graze his face. “Happy anniversary, Cisco.”

Cisco beamed then checked his watch. “Frack it,” he said and ditched his keys. He opened a breach in their living room. “Let’s do it our way.” 

~.~

After dinner, they had wine and chatted leisurely until their waitress brought in Caitlin’s apple crumble à la mode. 

“So,” Caitlin said and smiled at him as she sectioned off another piece for Cisco to taste with her fork. “You know it’s funny we’ve been together a whole year and never really talked about children.”

Cisco was careful not to appear too hopeful, looking up at her from the plate in surprise. “No…” he replied slowly. “Although I think you already know what I want.”

“I have an idea, yes,” she said jokingly. “But it’s never quite been about what you want with me. You've stopped, is what I mean. I know it's because you don't want to make me uncomfortable." 

Cisco opened his mouth but she shot him a look that meant she wasn’t done talking. “I want a family with you, Cisco.” She took his hand and Cisco held on tightly, his heart thudding in his chest. “I want everything with you.” 

“I love you,” he blurted out because he couldn’t think what else to say or do. He might cry. 

She laughed gently. “I know.” She squeezed his hand. “Eat your apple crumble before the waitress notices we were sharing and tacks an extra thirty dollars to the bill.” 

Cisco chuckled and continued eating, listening as Caitlin continued. “I do want children, but I was wondering if we could try something out first.”

Cisco took another bite of dessert so he wouldn't quirk his lips. There goes Dr. Snow again with her experiments. 

"Like what?" Cisco squinted at her and swallowed. “Are you trying to tell me you want a puppy?” 

Caitlin took out her phone and scrolled through her camera roll. She double tapped with her nails then turned the screen around quickly, showing the registration of her name for a form requesting contact for animal fostering. “A kitten, actually. I’ve been looking up shelters around Central City and you'd have to be blind not to notice you're a cat person—“

Cisco leaned over the table to kiss her. 

~.~

Three weeks later, Cisco and Caitlin were curled up together in bed, fast asleep after an all-nighter fiasco at Star Labs. Between them, stretched their seven-week-old calico Helix, comfy and purring, now that he’d been fed and his new parents were safe at home. 

**Author's Note:**

> She asked for fluff and kittens so that's what she got, okay.


End file.
